Game Set Match
by C-nonymous
Summary: The drunk (?) Tensai and the scheming Ochibi (the person, not the cat) are back for an extra part-o! More craziness and err, fluffiness? Will this really be the end (of this story)? Just holler for your reviews! .
1. part 1 GAME

**Author's Note: **This three-part ficcie is the sequel to 'The Ponta Connection'. In this story, Ryoma is now 18 years old while Fuji is 20 years old. For the first part of the ficcie, I give you a Fuji PoV.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is the original work of Konomi Takashi. Only this fan fiction is mine.

**GAME** _n._ A way of amusing oneself; a past time; a diversion.

'Let us welcome the finalists to the Tokyo Open Men's Single, 1st seed Echizen Ryoma and Fuji Syuusuke!'

So here I am, playing in the finals. Who would have thought that a wild card like me could ever reach this far? Actually, they did not really expect me to be here. Passed me off to fail even before the quarterfinals, those losers. Very cocky, already expecting to move on to the next level. It has been quite fun to see them squirm for every smash I sent their way, every ace that I give and every return that they take. As I always tell them afterwards, 'better luck next time, not just this time.'

Today is my day. I just knew it, from the moment that I opened my eyes this morning until this moment when we walked on to the center court. And I am not talking about winning either. That could go either way. No, what has gotten me in high spirits is that once again, I get my chance to play with him. It has been three years since we have last played against each other that I have almost forgotten the thrill of a very good tennis match. Oh, there were still some amusements when I get to humiliate one or two egoistic players. Just being seeded already gives them the illusion of being tennis gods. Pathetic little creatures. But today, I know that I will be getting a very intense workout. Ryoma Echizen playing at court is much more passionate than Ryoma Echizen playing in bed. Yeah, right.

Concentrate on the game Fuji. Otherwise, you will be walloped to a pulp for slacking off in front of the king. That is what the press calls him nowadays, tennis king Echizen.

'Both players please approach the net,' the umpire called out.

He has changed a lot. The promise of a growth spurt in high school has now come into fruition. He was only as tall as I am when we were in high school. He was only fifteen then. Now, at eighteen, he is almost as tall as Tezuka. His body may have remained lean but it is now toned with muscles. Even his voice has changed, the way he called out 'heads' sent shivers down my spine. And the cuteness of his face has chiseled into handsomeness. Indeed, Ryoma Echizen definitely deserves the title 'King of Tennis', aside from being ranked as world number 1.

No wonder all the women (and the not so women) are going crazy over him. Ever since his debut on the pro tennis circuits a year ago, he has always been surrounded, mobbed and chased around by his loyal fans.

How do I know all these things? It's because my best friend has been regularly updating me with news on former Seigaku regulars. You see, Eiji and his ever-loyal partner Oishi are playing as a doubles pair in the same circuits as Ryoma's. Since Oishi has been consulting with Tezuka, who is currently Ryoma's coach, the two of them have ended up playing in tournaments where he plays in.

'Are you ready, Fuji-sempai?' His voice was so soft that at first I thought I have just imagined it. And his eyes, there was a look in them that gave me pause. I wanted to ask the meaning behind that look but realized that this is not the place or the time to be pensive. We have a championship game to play, after all.

'Let us get this over with,' I replied. I will definitely enjoy myself today.

'And now we present to you the XXXX Tokyo Open Men's Singles Champion, Echizen Ryoma!'

The match has ended and the title has already been won but my mind was still riding on the exhilaration of that game. As I had expected, it has been a very good workout. I really can't explain it, but playing with Ryoma always kicks up the intensity of my game to a higher level. I must be getting soft. Oh my! That doesn't sound good.

'At last, I have defeated the great Fuji-sempai,' I heard him say. Again, his eyes had that look in them that I can't explain. And it is making my heart flutter. Reign in, Syuusuke. Wrong vibes, bad interpretation. Ah, even I am quite so hard on myself. I wonder; would that qualify me as nuts?

'There is nothing great about me and you have already defeated my before.' Smile, smile. Let him think that the joke was on him. But his only response was a big grin, the naughty boy.

At last I found the opportunity to slip away. This is his moment and I can't take that away from him. I can feel his eyes on me though as I walked off the court. Eiji met me, while Oishi and Tezuka went directly towards Ryoma. No, I don't feel slighted. This is our Seigaku bond, to support each other no matter what.

'That was a great match, nya! You and Ochibi-chan really played intensely against each other nya,' Eiji said. Trust Eiji to talk your ear off. Oh well, I will just let him. It might take my mind off other things.

Fuji Syuusuke, the tennis prodigy. How many times have I ever heard that phrase? And they expected me to play great tennis just because I am labeled as such? I mean, come on. There is a lot more to this game than having the knowledge of it. The only great thing I have gotten out of this is the chance to kick some pompous butts. That and the fun of watching people scramble out of my way like I'm the Devil Incarnate. Really, Kirihara is much more diabolic than I could ever be. I don't torture people because I like it. Okay, maybe a little, but usually it's because I need to.

My tennis coach has been pulling his hair out a lot lately. Saying that I am losing my focus on the game. Well, that was new. I didn't know that I have a focus in it at all. The only focus I've ever had has been on one Echizen Ryoma, but that little secret will remain in the deep recesses of my mind.

Actually, no one has ever divined about the real relationship between Ryoma and myself. Everyone thought that it was just another one of those casual flirtations that I always have. You see, Fuji flirting with someone is always not a serious one and that was how it was supposed to be. Supposed to, until my seventeenth birthday came along. The best gift I received was from Ryoma, himself, willing and naked in my bed. That totally blew me away. But after a few months of intense (and very secret) relationship, I decided to call it quits. A day before I flew to London for college, actually. I told him that my craziness will rub off on him and cramp his tennis but in truth, I was afraid that his passion might rub off on me and turn me serious. Which was quite unacceptable.

I knew I should have parted ways with tennis the moment I entered college. As it was, I have let them bamboozle me into continue playing while I studied photography. So now they have the gall to complain that I am not focused enough? I guess it's okay, for I get a chance to play with Ryoma again, maybe for the last time. Because now is the time for a change. The way I wanted, no, wished it to be, for my own peace of mind.

'What are you thinking about Fuji? You haven't spoken a word for quite a while,' Eiji nudged me. I turned and looked at him, giving him a big smile.

'I am thinking that it's time for me to quit tennis.'

**Afterthoughts: **I hope that you enjoyed reading this one, even if Fuji has some OOC-ness in him. If this one is a Fuji PoV, can you guess whose PoV is up next time? So what happened with all the other Seigaku regulars by this time? Tune in next time for more of the lovable, umm... the 'King' and the 'Tensai'.

A 'Thank You' holler for those who have given their views on 'The Ponta Connection', namely: JMJV, Rinnikka, kurokioku, firedraygon97 and Cheeseburger of Doom. I hope you would also like this one (plus the next two parts, of course). Until next ficcie!


	2. part 2 SET

**Author's Note: **After that spine tingling [?] Fuji PoV in the first part, this time I present to you the Ryoma PoV. So what have happened with all the other Seigaku regulars? Listen to the rants of the Tennis King. The Tensai isn't that far behind, of course.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is the original work of Konomi Takashi. Only this fan fiction is mine.

**SET** _v._ To put into a position that will restore a proper and normal state.

'Welcome to the Kawamura Sushi House!'

My God, I still hate big crowds. And this sushi house of Kawamura-sempai is starting to look a bit packed. I haven't expected this many people here today. From what I understand, this is supposed to be a reunion for us former Seigaku regulars, although Oishi-sempai admitted to inviting some of the former regulars from rival schools. The press must have also gotten wind of it somehow because some of them are waiting outside.

Okay, here is a rundown on what the former regulars have been doing these days. Fuji-sempai, Eiji-sempai, Oishi-sempai and myself are now professional tennis players. The golden pair continued on to play in pro doubles after graduating from high school. Tezuka-sempai is my new tennis coach, since my old man decided to stay home and continue his temple duties. Kaidou-sempai is working as a trainer for the nationals. A pity for the chosen ones though, knowing how rigorous the training the sempai have set for himself before. Inui-sempai is a popular game analyst, still collecting data from players but is now terrorizing his colleagues with his 'energy drinks'. Thankfully, no one has been fatally poisoned yet. Kawamura-sempai has taken over the sushi house after high school, managing to enlarge the business into a more profitable one. Momoshiro-sempai has recently taken over the position of Ryuzaki-sensei as the Head Coach for Seigaku tennis men's team.

Hey! I am not a gossipmonger who takes tabs in following the lives of my sempais. I got all of that news from Eiji-sempai, who makes it a point to impart to me all these stories whenever we see each other, which is most of the time. Playing in the same circuits has made it hard for me to hide from Eiji-sempai. It's not that I don't want to hear news about my former teammates but being the keeper of all his stories is starting to creep me out. I allowed him to continue with it though because it kept me updated with one of the sempais.

'He said that he is going to quit playing tennis nya!'

This is what Eiji-sempai told me when I arrived here. He was still shaken by what Fuji-sempai has decided yesterday. Eiji-sempai have sat beside the tensai upon his arrival and never left his side ever since. I am guessing that Eiji-sempai thinks that he can still change Fuji-sempai's mind. I don't think so. Once again, Fuji-sempai managed to spring out a surprise for all of us.

I should have expected the constant changes by now. I mean, based on my previous experiences with him, being his lover and all. Of course no one knew about us, not even his best friend. But that is beside the point. What I am saying is that in dealing with Fuji-sempai, you have to expect the unexpected. I thought I was, until he did that 'goodbye and disappear' stunt three years ago. For more than two years I haven't heard anything about him and once again I thought myself immune to the Fuji surprise. But then I joined the pro circuits and met with Eiji-sempai and got hold of his news. Now, I just take things as they come.

Fuji-sempai looked pretty calm about his decision. It's been a long time coming though. He told me before that he would stop playing tennis after high school. Yes, he told me a lot of things when we were together. I knew that he has given me a lot more information than he did Eiji-sempai, even his thoughts on his brother Yuuta and Tezuka-sempai. Only I am in privy of those.

'Hey! Speech from the new tennis champ!' Momoshiro-sempai has hollered from the bar.

What can I say? I don't have any speech prepared so I only shouted, 'Kampai!' and raised a toast (secretly, of course) to a smiling tensai from across the room. He knew that it was for him because his eyes flickered open for a second before settling to its previous closed state.

'Congratulations on winning the Tokyo Open!'

'Great game you played yesterday!'

My acknowledgement to the greetings was automatic. It's a little trick I learned when I started playing pro. Otherwise, I would have gone crazy by now with all those nosy reporters and obsessive fans. The advantage of this trick is that it allows me to do some multi-tasking. My face looks quite attentive while my mind wanders somewhere else.

'Hey Echizen, tell us about those hot chicks that have been hanging around you a lot,' said Momoshiro. He moved to sit beside me by this time, leaving a scowling Ryuzaki Sakuno (his girlfriend and coach to Seigaku tennis women's team) behind. Yes, miracles never cease.

Did I say that I hate crowds? I also hate talking about my love life (or lack thereof) in front of people, a roomful of people inside, plus a pack of wolves waiting outside. Unless... my stories might capture someone's attention. Hmm. I let out a few tidbits here and there because there really is nothing much to talk about, and I am not the hentai like my father is. A few furtive looks towards Fuji-sempai proved to be quite fruitful. Being cognizant of the Fuji smile, I know that the small smile on his face meant that he is somewhat bothered by what he was hearing.

'Ochibi-chan, remember when we went to that wild party after the US Open nya?' Eiji-sempai had shouted.

I could have kissed Eiji-sempai right then for announcing that piece to everyone. Fuji-sempai is now glaring (both of his eyes are opened) at him with a scowl on his face. Wow! There has actually been something that Eiji-sempai has forgotten to tell his best friend? Ah, your face says it all Fuji-sempai and that is to my advantage. I say that I give you ten minutes tops.

Five minutes later Fuji-sempai stood up and started to move towards the door, who was immediately followed by Tezuka-sempai. Most people are now chattering around that you can hardly hear yourself from all the noise. I managed to follow outside a few minutes later. They were nowhere to be found. I was about to turn to a corner when I heard their voices.

'I will go ahead now. Just take care of yourself and Ryoma,' Fuji-sempai was saying.

'Your sudden concern is starting to scare me,' Tezuka-sempai replied, which was answered by a soft laughter by the other man.

Before, I was really curious about the real relationship between those two. But that curiosity disappeared when I started to date Fuji-sempai. It was true that he was interested in Tezuka-sempai for a time but the bouchou's indifferent attitude has quickly snuffed out that interest. I was a bit worried too that Fuji-sempai will just see me as a replacement for the bouchou but I was secured in his love after all those passion-filled months. If the others could hear me now, they would say that I was crazy. I still am though, crazy in love with him. That love is the force behind my evolution to become a better tennis player. It's what inspires me to push myself beyond the limits, so that when he sees me play, he will see the depth of my feelings and will try to meet them halfway.

I looked at his retreating figure. Heck, it seems that he won't even meet me halfway. That does it. Desperate time calls for desperate measures. As they say, if the mountain won't come to Buddha then Buddha will come to the mountain. How fitting. Here I come, Mount Fuji!

'Excuse me but I need to go somewhere for a while,' I told Tezuka-sempai.

He sighed and said, 'Are you sure about what you are saying?'

'Of course,' I replied. 'By the way, I have decided to make Tokyo as my home base.'

**Afterthoughts: **Wow, two parts already finished, only one more part to go. Maybe I can finally listen to more rambling of my Fuji-muses for more sequels, tee hee. Ah, but first I need to keep the next part as exciting [?] as the previous parts to have a wonderful [?] ending. Ending? Oh well. Gomen if I am saying that quote (on Buddha) wrong, but it's the thought that counts, ne?

Many thanks who to those who have read the first part of this story, especially to those who have given their reviews, namely: kasugai gummie, kurokioku, Ikyutakei, Cheeseburger of Doom, IchigoCake, Rinnikka and firedraygon97. Hope you will all like this one, too.


	3. part 3 MATCH

**Author's Note: **This is part three of my mini-ficcie, 'Game Set Match' which is the sequel to 'The Ponta Connection'. Two words that best describe this part: 'cozy' and 'fluffy'. Read on!

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is the original work of Konomi Takashi. Ochibi the cat (okay, so the name is not original) was a figment of my imagination, obviously a carbon copy (sort of) of my fave Karupin. Oh yeah, this fan fiction is mine.

**MATCH** _n._ To resemble or harmonize with.

It was a beautiful evening that day. The moon was a shiny orb in the sky and the stars were twinkling brightly. Ryoma has been following a solitary figure some respectable distance away, far enough so that he will not be detected. He knows how hard it is to follow this particular person so he took extra care to be as quiet as possible. And if that person will ever try to look behind his shoulder, a tree or two are conveniently near for him to hide himself.

It's a good thing though that Fuji seems to be very much absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. His steps were slow, his direction was automatic, and he would stop frequently to stare off into space. Ryoma thought that the tensai would stop at his parent's home but instead, he continued to walk another block away before going inside an apartment complex. Going nearer so he wouldn't lose sight of his sempai, Ryoma saw that he stopped outside an apartment door at the second floor of the building and was just reaching out to open it with the house keys.

'So this is where you live, Syuusuke.'

Fuji was startled to hear Ryoma's voice behind him. His thoughts have been occupied a lot by this man lately and he felt the need to put himself as far away from him as possible. His resolve these past few years have almost weakened especially when he saw him at the Sushi House tonight. And now he allowed himself to be followed home by him. This does not look good.

'I take it that you want to come inside?' He said, making his tone as light as possible to hide his rising panic.

'Of course.'

Fuji's apartment looks... homey. That is the only word that comes into Ryoma's mind. It's not because the inside was splashed with bright colors. On the contrary, everything in the room is dark, from the dark-brown leather couch, the dark mahogany tables and cabinets, the black-painted ceiling and walls, and down to the shiny black-tiled floors. Initially, you would think that the place looked cold and impersonal but then, the abundance of cacti plant around and various photos plastered on the walls (a definite Fuji-touch) have made this place warm and cozy. Fuji has put up some of the most unusual photos, most of which must have been his works. The tensai have turned out to be a very good photographer, according to Eiji-sempai. The largest frame at the center is a picture of Fuji during a tennis match. Other pictures include some cacti plants, a cat doing different activities, the sakura trees in bloom and an Eiji picture drinking up a can of ponta.

Turning back his attention to Fuji, Ryoma could sense that the tensai was somewhat discomfited in having him at his place. He sat beside Ryoma, offering him some tea, but refused to look him in the eye.

'It's been a long time, hasn't it, Syuusuke?' Ryoma said.

'Why, what are you talking about Ryoma?' Fuji queried, deliberately misunderstanding the younger man's question. His composure is slowly sapping away, the longer Ryoma stayed there. Better to cut short his time and send him on his way immediately.

'You know what I'm talking about, Fuji-sempai,' Ryoma teased. 'What I meant was it has been a long time since we last saw each other. So tell me, what have you been doing these days?'

Fuji looked at him incredulously. He knows that Eiji has been seeing Ryoma a lot on the tennis circuits and that means that he was receiving most of Eiji's stories. He knew that Ryoma couldn't get away from those. Okay, Fuji thought, I guess some information about me won't hurt.

'The usual, my photos and cacti plants, some tennis, and of course, the cat.' At this time, a large cat approached the pair and is now brushing against Ryoma's leg. It was fat and has fluffy-white fur with gray shadings on its face, tail and feet. Ryoma picked it up and placed it on his lap. The cat let out a satisfied purr when he scratched it behind the ears.

'Ochibi! Look at how big you've grown,' Ryoma said, referring to the cat. 'See, Syuusuke, I knew that he would look like Karupin once he grows older.'

_And look how he feels at home in my house,_ Fuji thought. _He is so excited, acting like a little kid, and is starting to call me by my first name again. That is it, he really needs to go home now, and fast. His presence is definitely killing my own sanity, or what was left of it. _

'It's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading for home now?'

'Are you kidding? I just got here. Now, why don't you just show me more around your place?' Ryoma said, at the same time holding onto Fuji's hand and tried to drag him around the apartment for a tour. 'Oh, where does this door lead to? Is this your bedroom?'

It's no use, Fuji thought; keeping Ryoma out of his bedroom is like pushing a sleeping elephant out of the way. He just wouldn't budge. But keep him out of it he must or it would mean that he is willing to admit defeat. For three long years he has managed to keep Ryoma out of his life, if not his thoughts, and it wouldn't do to stop now.

Ryoma looked around Fuji's bedroom, despite the other's pathetic attempts to push him out. His room, like the rest of the apartment, is bathed in dark colors. As he has expected, this room is neat and orderly, without much clutter in it. There is the bed at the corner in jade-green beddings and a long brown-leathered seat beside it; a tall cabinet was standing at the other corner housing a few cacti, some books and his audio system; and a wide-screen TV was mounted on the wall. Ryoma was not surprised at all to see Fuji's Seigaku jacket and tennis racket displayed on one side of the wall but what took his breath away was the large photo mounted at the head of Fuji's bed.

It was a picture of him, naked and sleeping on Fuji's bed, with a kitty Ochibi curled up beside him. It must have been taken on Fuji's seventeenth birthday because the kitten still has that pink ribbon around its neck, it being Ryoma's gift for the tensai.

'Syuusuke,' Fuji heard his name before finding himself enveloped in the other man's embrace. He closed his eyes and relaxed in the other man's arms, giving in to Ryoma's passionate kiss, thinking that both of them have suffered enough and that it is about time to end all that.

After their kiss, Ryoma has managed to ask, 'Well? What do have to say for yourself, Syuusuke?'

'Okaeri,' Fuji teased, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

'What? That's all? Aren't you gonna admit that you were jealous of what you've heard about that wild party?' Ryoma barked.

_Hell would freeze over before I would do that,_ Fuji thought. _I better get him side-tracked immediately._ He hooked his arms around the younger man's neck before saying, 'Well, do you want me to drag you to bed?'

**Afterthoughts: **Okay, this ficcie should have been finished by this time, but a very wekkid Ryoma-muse had played in my mind last night a little story that I found so funny that I have to (at least) share with you people. That and the inability to connect to irc this morning have driven me to finish this piece and go on to plot some more on that extra chappie for this tale. Where in the world are the Fuji-muses, you might think? Don't you worry; they are still plotting something (insert some ebil Fuji-laugh here).

Again, many thanks to those who have read and enjoyed part two of this story, especially to those who have given their hollers: Cheeseburger of Doom (many thanks to that Fuji-tale ne!), ssrxz, Rinnikka, kurokioku, Ikyutakei and firedraygon97.


	4. extra part TIEBREAKER

**Author's Note: **An extra part of this story, the pair is back for some, eherm, unfinished business. The manipulative Ochibi is back, what plan is he hatching this time around?

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is the original work of Konomi Takashi. Remember, only this fan fiction is mine.

**TIEBREAKER** _n. _Overtime play in order to break a tie.

'My mother wants me to go to an omiai! How feudal could you get? You would think that she will leave me to my own devices since I am old enough!' said Ryoma as he was again reminded why he was there at Fuji's apartment quite early that morning.

Fuji's sleep was rudely interrupted by a hot-tempered Ryoma, who suddenly appeared in his room and awakened him with some passionate lovemaking. _He is such a brute,_ Fuji sighed, knowing that he won't be getting any more sleep after that. _I better calm him down or we won't get anything done outside this room for the whole day. _And really, having Ryoma parade in his naked glory is not good for his sanity at all. It makes him want to do things that he really shouldn't this early in the day.

'Who's old? You're only 18 after all. Look, she is just worried for her son like all mothers do. Now, stop pouting. Maybe you should make her happy and go to this meeting, huh?' Fuji told him, busying himself in tidying up his bed. He knows that Ryoma would still go to that meeting even if he doesn't want to, he only needed to be pushed in that direction.

Ryoma sighed. 'You're right. I can never say no to mother. But still! Maybe you could go there with me? Or better yet, I have a brilliant plan!'

'Ah, still haven't told them about us, have you? I don't think that's a good idea. You better think of something else. I don't want to have anything to do with that meeting you are going to,' Fuji declared.

_I wonder what am I doing here right now,_ Fuji thought. _It's not as if I agreed to do what Ryoma wants; THAT was a crazy idea. March right in there and announce to everyone that he is my lover? And why do I have to do all the dirty work? A bit lacking in the upper attics, if you ask me. That is not how Fuji acts. Right, right, refer to myself as a third person. Insanity is starting to show through. It must be all that sake I drank. So how many glasses are it now? I already lost count after two. I'm not good in holding up my drink, after all. _

_Mada mada dane. If that waiter pours any more sake into his glass, I'm afraid I will just have to go there and punch him senseless._ Right now, Ryoma is in a dilemma. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Fuji is now drinking his sixth glass of sake for the evening. And he hasn't even started eating his dinner yet. _Ah Syuusuke, what kind of thoughts is in that scheming little head of yours? _

Ryoma has no clue as to what Fuji wanted to do, showing up here when he said that he wouldn't go near the restaurant. He knew that he should have told his parents about them but there wasn't any chance to do so the past week, and his mother have already arranged this meeting even before he came back. He just hopes that a drunk Fuji will be harmless enough so he could come out of this whole incident with the least damage, if not totally unscathed.

If hearing about that wild party has been bad, then seeing him in this omiai was even worse. At least Fuji didn't know what really happened there, Ryoma decided not to tell him about it. But he can clearly see what is happening here. And it hurts very much. The girl was the daughter of his mother's lawyer friend. Fuji was guessing that she must only be seventeen, just fresh out of high school. Very young, very pretty, and very woman. They looked so good together too, he so big and strong while she looks petite and soft. This is one torture that he wouldn't forget, ever. But he decided that he has seen enough. He left some money on his table, stood up and started to walk out of the restaurant.

_Drat!_ Ryoma thought, _it looks like Syuusuke will not go with my plan at all. This is bad, he is starting to run away from me again._ He sighed, knowing that it's time for plan B. And what is plan B, you wanna ask?

'Syuu-chan!' Ryoma hollered. Fuji hated to be called by that name. Ryoma saw that the other man has stopped walking and went to fetch him. He dragged him back to his table while his parents and the other parties of the omiai sat there waiting.

'I really think this is not a good idea at all. Maybe I'll just see you around,' Fuji was saying.

'Bad Syuusuke,' Ryoma said. 'Why don't you just admit it?'

_This man is so very stubborn,_ thought Fuji. _Must have gotten that bad habit from me. Like I would fall for that plan B thing of yours._ 'What are you talking about? Admit what?'

'That you're jealous.'

'What? Me jealous? I am not!' It must have been the sake talking, but Fuji heard the rising panic in his voice. The painful truth was that he really was jealous of seeing his lover talking with someone else. It was out then, he was a jealous cat.

'Yes, you are. Please don't shout in here,' Ryoma goaded him more. It wasn't every day that he gets to see Fuji like this so he was making the most of it tonight. Maybe he can even give some news of this to Eiji-sempai, he would just love it.

'I am not shouting and I am not jealous! You are imagining things again,' Fuji sniffed. Really, a jealous and sobbing cat? What next, I'll convert into a nice guy? Creepy.

'Exactly my point,' Ryoma said. And just to prove his point, he hugged Fuji against him, bended him backwards and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly. _Yes, plan B is a success,_ Ryoma thought. _Just listen to my old man shouting back there. _

'Ahh! My son is a pervert!'

'Nani? Are you sure that you're not playing any more tennis, Fuji? I could have been mistaken, nya!' Eiji was complaining as Fuji defeated him in their practice game.

'But I didn't say that I have stopped practicing, Eiji,' was Fuji's calm reply. He sat beside Ryoma and drank the can of Ponta that was handed to him by the other man.

'And you didn't tell me that you and Ochibi_' Eiji started to say. He stopped in his tirade when he saw that he was being ignored by his best friend and his (best friend's) lover. _Ryoma is Fuji's lover! _Eiji thought. _Oh my, the two of them looked so happy together. I am so jealous! I wish I could also have that kind of an affair, if only someone would be man enough to be like Ochibi-chan there. _He looked at Oishi beside him and sighed.

'Correction, he is only on leave from the tennis circuits, if I have anything to say to that,' Ryoma stated.

'Quite cocky, are we? How can you be sure that I will come back to play in the pros?' Fuji asked Ryoma.

'Oh, I have my ways,' was the King's mysterious reply.

**Afterthoughts: **Ah, all good things must come to an end. Or does it? Will there be more craziness from the tensai and the king in the future? Only the Fuji-muses know. Will I get violent reactions from that statement, I wonder? Tee Hee. But to give you a hint, in case you have read the third part of this story... watch out for the cat! ^.^

Ah, I know that this last part looked pathetic. But the idea of an omiai (I've read some story on it) just tickled my Fuji-muses to no end, and so this story was born.

Anyway, many thanks to those who have read this ficcie and especially to the following who gave their reviews for Match (Part 3): Cheeseburger of Doom, Ikyutakei, Rinnikka, and firedraygon97.


End file.
